


Bad Influence

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Yuri got himself into trouble before befriending Otabek Altin.Turns out Otabek's not the best person the keep him out of trouble at all.





	

Something definitely was off. Yuuri was sure of it.   
He'd watched Yuri's performance with mixed feelings as he couldn't really pinpoint what ticked him as odd. During the second half it became obvious to him that Yuri was favoring his left side, gestures with his left hand gentle and elegant as ever, yet his right was awkwardly stiff. For anyone in the crowd it was nearly impossible to recognize, but Yuuri stood right besides the entrance, the next skater to take the ice, and as soon as he noticed it was hard to be unseen. A quad turned into a tripple, though other than that Yuuri couldn't detect any other flaws.

Still. Something was off.

The performance ended and Yuri took his bows. A good and reliable skate, yet nothing like Agape like the year before. Yuuri knew that Yuri had a hard season behind him, not being able to medal as much as he'd wished for. His growth spurt and the last hammer of puberty had hit him hard during late summer and a lesser skater would've gotten through it with way less success. Yet Yuuri couldn't help the image of Bambi on the ice as Yuri skated towards him, limbs too long and ungainly for the lithe body. He would grow into it, he'd still got time.

Yuri fixed him into a hard glare as their paths crossed and nodded curtly and harsh in his very own way to wish him good luck. If even possible Yuri's been angrier those last few months than before, screaming and nagging at everything. But he wasn't stupid. He'd begrudgingly accepted the toned down performance from Lilia and continued to skate to his changing body as good as possible. That he wasn't happy about it, though, was more than apparent.

As Yuri bent down to clip his skate guards on his blades, Yuuri saw the source of Yuri's discomfort on the ice. The knuckles of his right hand were harshly bruised. Dark purple and a sickly yellow decorated the otherwise pale skin, turning into a near black around the index and middle finger. Yuri sensed his gaze and hurried to hide the bruised right behind his thigh, avoiding eye contact as he made his way to the kiss and cry.

 

Yuuri found him not much later in a vacated locker room. Oddly crouched on one of the low benches, his legs too long to comfortably fold at the odd height. Yuri perched up as he heard the opening door and cocked a single eyebrow in a silent question as Yuuri paced towards him and Otabek.

Yuuri stemmed his hands on his hips as he critically observed the scene in front of him.

Yuri was halfway out of his costume and had his injured hand cushioned on Otabek's knee. The other skater hadn't looked up from his task of folding paper into long strips and bending them into a curved shape.

“I knew something was off when I noticed you avoided your right side,” Katsuki said in lieu of a greeting. He continued a little bit more gentle. “What happened?”

Yuri looked expectantly at Otabek, who just shrugged barely visible with his shoulders, not breaking from his task. Yuri turned back to face him, though once again avoiding direct eye contact. Instead he opted to speak with a spot on the ceiling above Yuuri's shoulder.

“I may have broken my finger yesterday.” Yuuri frowned.

“How?”

A sheepish look tried to steal itself on the boy's face, but it was crunched instantly by a furrowed glare. “It may have collided with the nose of an perverted asshole.”

“With an- What!? Yurio!”

“It was self defense! He groped me! And not my ass!”

It took Yuuri a moment to identify Otabek as the source of the low snickering.

“Well, he said he mistook you for a girl. And I'm sure the hair wasn't helping.”

“Beka! Don't you dare to play innocent on this! You punched him, too!”

“Yeah, but only after he tried to jump us outside of the club. And I do know how to throw a punch without breaking my fingers.”

Yuri growled something low in Russian that Yuuri didn't quite understand, but the tone was all he needed to get the meaning. Yet Otabek's only reply was an exhale in an amused way, obviously unfazed by the seething boy as he gently started to wrap Yuri's finger over the bent and folded paper. Yuri hissed in pain an glared daggers at the other boy.

“That looks quite professional, Otabek,” Yuuri noted in hope to dissolve the tensed up atmosphere and definitely NOT asking where the two were yesterday night.

“Military Service,” was the short answer. As the silence developed more than some seconds and Yuri's questioning eyebrows rose, he continued. “I've got to cut it short and split it so it fitted into the summer. Being an medaling athlete has it perks. Also I requested to be put into a medics corps as I'd rather not be educated into killing people.”

Yuuri recognized Yuri's look with a mild shock. The way the younger skater looked at the other boy reminded him of the way Yuuri used to look at Victor. As if Yuri couldn't even begin to fathom how cool Otabek was.

“Yet you do know how to throw a punch.”

“I didn't learn that in the military.”

“Yeah, because you're such a hard boiled street fighter.”

“I do have many cousins and sisters...”

Yuri groaned exasperated as he cushioned his his head in his left hand. “You really have to overdo it all of the time, do you?” He all but mumbled into his fingers. Otabek's corner of his lip twitched up and he smirked at Yuri, looking up from wrapping his fingers for the first time. Yuri's ears turned red.

Yuuri Katsuki, on the other hand, groaned because of an entire different reason. “Boys, the problem's still at hand. Yurio's got at least one broken finger?” He waited until Otabek confirmed it with a small nod. “Which all but resulted from a fist fight? In the night before a competition? Outside of a Club? Which he's legally not allowed to enter?”

“Which leads me to the question, how COULD you even enter said Club, Yurio?” Both Yuri's flinched violently as suddenly Victor emerged. He casually rested his arm on Yuuri's shoulder and smiled down on the boys. Nobody had heard him enter the locker room, appearing out of nowhere. Yuri's blush crept over his cheeks now.

“Beka knew the DJ,” he tried to say it casually, as if talking about the weather, but a slightly breathless awe weaved its way into the short sentence.

“Here in Milan?” Yuuri's eyes went wide.

Victor clicked his tongue and shook his head. “My, my, Otabek. Clubbing before a competition, fist fights, smuggling a minor into a club with the help of your connections. And here I thought your friendship would be helpful, but it seems you're a rather bad influence on our little Yurio here!” Victor managed to say all of that with that light smile of his, that concealed razor sharp knives.

“Fuck off, old man, that's none of your business!”

“Hush, Yurio, I wasn't talking to you.”

“That's not my name!”

Otabek finished with the last round of wrapping and secured the bandage with a professionally looking knot. He didn't let go of Yuri's injured hand as he finally turned to face Victor and Yuuri. His face morphed into a lazy smirk, all smug and squinted eyes and Victor couldn't help but to repeat in his mind the strangled noise Yuri gave at the sight of a smirking Otabek.

“You have no idea, Victor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this little piece.  
> It was, of course, birthed by the latest interview with Kubo-sensei who stated that Otabek's rather a bad boy and also a DJ (this series transforms more and more into a fanfiction gone real! /D )


End file.
